


Lost - KnB Fantasy AU

by Phizzicat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phizzicat/pseuds/Phizzicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tales were befuddled, magic was disarranged<br/>Do you really believe death is the worst pain?<br/>You have no idea what suffering is about<br/>The only thing that may cheer you up, is that our characters didn't know any of this</p><p> </p><p>As the title says, this is a Fantasy/Magic/Fairy Tale Alternate Universe from Kuroko no Basuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Streets were uninhabited; a total emptiness was the only possible sight unless you had a rather sharp eye. In the meantime, what could be barely seen after a while of trying to find something... were an inconspicuous shadow and an ash-colored cat whose eyes had a lighter shade of gray . 

The human brain is designed to unconsciously remove any shape or object seen as irrelevant. You should defy your mind's laws; force the limits of its capacity, in order to see what was in front of you; talking about the descriptive sense of this context.

But of course, there was nobody to see it; the gentle and soft breeze of the air, as well as the subjects who seemed to not move at all, were the only ones here.

As time passed, the shadow turned into a more real, corporeal form. In a few seconds it was transformed into a lucid body. The air became more freezing. Darkness was even colder.

Where a moment ago the shadow was, now stood a young-looking guy with a serene face, calm yet claimant.

Those general traits were actually the opposite of his true physic, which at first sight was that of a young man. His dull blue gaze, however, demonstrated all the experience gained during a really long time; white fangs could be seen above his lips; unhealthy-looking whitish skin: Nijimura Shuuzo was what he called himself.

Nijimura wiped a bit the dust off him; matter of staying so long attached to a wall, and huffed in sign of restlessness.

—Shogo, no one's here—.Murmured the strange and suspicious individual, glancing at the mentioned.

He was looking at where just a few seconds before the feline was, but it was no longer there: it was now a bestial human. The only cat features remaining were the eyes, ears and tail.

This would make anyone assume, in such rare world, that it was a hybrid. His messy and spiky hair with silver undertones slightly covered his eyes.

Everything about the feline's appearance, even his attitude, showed the little concern he felt about the situation.

—Whaddaya want? —.Mumbled Haizaki Shogo, the feline hybrid.

Standing with a jump, scowling, he waited for an answer from the one who was said to be his "master"

—We're almost there, stay close—. Nijimura answered. With a cunning smirk, he approached the feline.

—Y'know? It wasn't necessary to order me being this close to you—. He snorted, but obeyed anyway.

—No, it wasn't—. The black-haired admitted, keeping his smile.

Nijimura took one more step and, with a hand gesture along with some words in Latin, proceeded to create an illegal portal.

—Hey, Fangs...—. Haizaki said, it was a nickname he constantly used when referring to the black-haired and serene-eyed creature—. This'll get us in trouble...

—Yes, it will.

He didn't say anything else; the silence between the two of them was comfortable. Probably because they took into account the fact that, when crossing the portal, they won't remember each other; maybe because they also won't be even acquaintances: they will lose any magic contact towards every single creature of their world, and most than likely won't be able to meet again.

Perhaps it was for such reasons that they appreciated every second of silence.

The portal was bright: a bluish pearl color. The creatures of their world could perceive its magic, Aura alike to that of a black storm. Both comrades didn't dare to look to each other. They understood. It would be difficult to say goodbye, so they didn't say more. Because they already knew.

When meeting again, they won't know who they were; neither would they know what they did. Maybe they will end up being enemies.

In Haizaki's mind, Nijimura's faithful hybrid companion, there was only one thing. Something yet to be settled.

Going across the portal accompanied with the "vampire" or, rather said, Nosferatu. Both breeds had similarities.

Nijimura, on the other hand, was scheming about several cracked ideas that crossed his brain just to avoid what he had to do. Just to not commit his betrayal.

Both sighed at the same time, taking advantage of the last seconds of silence they had.

Maintaining a portal while concealing it was a hard task for the black-haired.

—How do you think it will be...? — He began to ask.

—The alternate world? — Interrupted his companion, moving one of his feline tips, the tail-. It's gonna be boring.

Again, they were speechless.

One of them looked at the floor; he was the cause of their danger, the creator of their problems. He stared at the darkness below.

At the same time his partner, Haizaki, was dazzled by the amount of light the portal irradiated. Savior of two worlds, he didn't even know. None of that seemed to be important to him. For some reason his ears moved from side to side. It always meant danger or warning.

He didn't pay attention to it. It was just too obvious the situation itself was dangerous.

Both thought two different things. One believed his companion thought the same he was thinking. The other knew he had to deceive him.

—Shogo...— Started speaking the Nosferatu. Black hair, restless look.

The hybrid just shook his head to set aside the overwhelming scenes lurking in his mind. Also with the purpose of getting used to the darkness, which appeared when he made that quick movement in order to see the guy at his side. The light irradiated by the portal was too much.

—Hmm? —He just answered that. Ha wasn't feeling like forming the rude words he used to always say.

—I'm sorry... —Confirmed Nijimura Shuuzo with downcast eyes.

Without giving the feline enough time to understand what was going on, the Nosferatu pushed him inside the portal.

That magical object, in the exact moment of completely swallowing the individual, was shut down.

 

Sinking Nijimura again in the darkness he was watching a few minutes ago. It is not always a bad thing. Sometimes darkness is calming, tranquil. A lot of times it can help us think. Well, I assure you this was not one of these times. Betrayal is not reassuring. Betrayal does not help you think. It does the opposite: it is stressful, it blinds you. It will dull your senses, blocking your visions.

Nijimura had to do it; he had to follow the laws. Otherwise everyone would be doomed.

Ironic, isn't it?

Haizaki screamed. He was not expecting such act. The idea of being betrayed never EVER passed through his mind. The echo of this sound still remained, even though the person who emitted it was now far away. In fact, according to Nijimura's calculations, the hybrid was now in another world. 

Haizaki Shogo was in the Earth.

The Nosferatu was kneeling down, regretful of what he was made to do.  
Now, the one whom he felt the most closeness, had disappeared. And, to make matters worse, it had been his own fault. If Haizaki remembered him (most than likely he won't), the only thing that Nijimura's silver-haired boy would try to do was kill him at all costs. 

Normal. Simple.

Haizaki Shogo was somewhat rancorous. The kind of person to hold grudges.

 

In another world, a gray-haired guy was waking up from his deathbed, with dull and empty looking eyes.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I'm only translating.  
> Original by:https: //www.wattpad.com/user/kurokonosehaacabado
> 
> Este segundo capítulo lo pueden leer en español aquí: https://www.wattpad.com/242682348-lost-02

The silver hair, the feline gaze, the sharp fangs; everything, everything that made Haizaki Shogo's body peculiar in any way had disappeared.  
Now his hair was plain gray, it lost almost every trace of melanin; his crystallized eyes only showed an ordinary pupil, an iris the color of a storm; aligned teeth could be glimpsed through the guy's semi-opened lips; one of his hands in front of his face, as if trying to catch something that never came.  
He kept lying on the corner of the street; cold, motionless. 

Oh! And he was dead.

Even by the lack of vital signs, he didn't stop trembling. Mumbling in a language as dead as him: latin.  
Some people preferred to ignore the dead looking boy and keep on their way. Others thought it would be better to offer some kind of help, but soon after that they lost interest and returned to their doings, moving away from the gray-haired subject.

Little by little the street was being emptied. Most people left, as if running away from the actual situation. The rest used their logic, confirming it would be easier to simply go; giving him the opportunity to "revive".

Haizaki Shogo didn't remember anything. There was only a deep, but vague, feeling of rancor and bitterness without any apparent reason. 

The emptiness, as well as the amount of context surrounding him, made him confident enough to get up; to blink a bit, he was somewhat dizzy and tried to use his body to walk. It was difficult at first, but he managed to get used to it.  
He observed everything, each piece of junk, advertisement, building. Everything. As soon as he had a chance, he stopped to look at the ads and read them.

—Excuse me— He muttered. Haizaki wasn't the type to be polite. In fact, that phrase alone was difficult for him to pronounce. But he considered it necessary, as the woman at his side looked flamboyant and demanded respect. So he took a deep breath before asking: —Where are we?

Although the woman was young, she didn't have the affectionate gaze of a person her age, it was more mature. She was holding the hand of a small girl who appeared to be five years old. The woman raised an eyebrow, her big brown eyes following Haizaki's furious gaze.  
The only thing she replied was the name of a person, the street's name to be precise. Then she walked away, taking with her what seemed to be her daughter, almost dragging the kid.

—M-Mommy!!— Cried out the small girl, pointing towards Haizaki-. He has kitty ears.  
Such sincere tone; such a true innocence spoken through those words made the gray-haired blink befuddled. Touching his head, he proved that what the infant said was a lie.

 

...

 

He no longer knew where he was going. He already let out a long string of expletives; so many that, considering his lack of memories, was an amazing achievement. He let them out in a low voice, according to him he had to keep a respectful appearance. Even though he would want so badly to punch every one who answered with the name of a street in the face.

He never took into account his appearance. He just came back to life, and had the looks of someone who did. A very literal way to describe him.  
His eyes were still dull. He had to calm himself down. Get his bearings.  
Yeah, maybe his looks weren't the most decent ones. There was a high chance the reason why people avoided him in the first place was because of his kind of hobo appearance. It made him upset; nevertheless, he kept on asking.  
He was lost, and sometimes his stomach grumbled in a weird way. He wasn't going to deny it: he was also scared.

He shook his head, setting aside his thoughts, and licked his right thumb. After sighing, he continued his journey.

The answer arrived when he least expected it. Oh, well, it wasn't exactly an answer.

—Hi! Excuse me — Exclaimed a cheerful guy, who stared at Haizaki for a moment, probably thinking about what to call him. A bit unsure, he added: —...Sir. Could you tell me where are we?  
Haizaki frowned. He was the one who wanted to know where the heck he was. He supposed the guy wanted to know the streets' names.  
Even if it was painful to him, he already was an expert in the streets' directions.

—Brat...you little — Replied by accident. The gray-haired was starting to get desperate about having to treat everyone with respect. —You mean the streets?

The stranger nodded with optimism.

Haizaki then told him accurately the name of the street where they stood right now, as well as what several other streets next to it were called.

—Oh...thanks so much — Said the stranger, looking around. Now he was relieved. —My name's Kazunari Takao.

Haizaki was about to introduce himself at the moment of shaking his hand with Takao's.  
Something made him stop.

—I-I...

Takao's gaze was eerily familiar and, in a fleeting stream of memories, he fell down.

His eyelids shut down, while what came in intervals was already being forgotten. He never knew if he touched the floor, probably passed out before doing so. He fell in a deep dream.  
Sadly, not all deep dreams are peaceful.

 

...

 

In another place, Nijimura was doing what he could to get his hybrid back.  
Gathering information.

He was also searching because it necessarily had to be him, because they wanted with so much ambition that Haizaki was the first person to travel towards the other world.  
He questioned a lot of things. Not only was he asked to create an illegal portal -ironic, law forced him to infringe its rules-, but they also had to take his precious feline away; who had been hit and hurt several times, by Nijimura himself, by the way.

—Would you like some company? — A soft yet bossy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Akashi Seijuuro", the name was mentioned moments after Nijimura's blue gaze met the second Nosferatu's unequal eyes.

He didn't wish for company, but he also didn't want to answer. So he just shrugged as a reply. He had to keep investigating; he found several interesting facts.

Akashi cleared his throat, drawing Nijimura's attention, waiting for him to listen.

—Nijimura-san. — He started, taking advantage of it to clear his throat again.

The mentioned let out a curse in ancient Greek, trying to slowly catch a breath.

He hated it when Akashi took a pause to speak. It always meant that a bit (too) long speech was incoming.

—We need the report of your mission.— Continued the redhead, evading Nijimura's curse. —Also, I take this opportunity to inform you that your hybrid is safe and without any memory. Right now it is next to a mortal. A human by the name of Kazunari. As you can see, Nijimura-san, we have collected more information than what you had to offer. In other words, we are asking for an extended report. We are not really satisfied by...

The redhead was going to keep on talking. That was more than clear to Nijimura.

—Yeah yeah, fine — The black-haired raised his arms, stopping Akashi's message. —I got it. If you came just for that, now you can get the hell out of here. 

Akashi was apparently unfazed by this rudeness; he nodded and, with a gesture of goodbye, got ready to depart. Leaving Nijimura all alone, again. Enclosing him in the books' imprisonment. Seizing him with chains of ink.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of this story.  
> I'm only translating.
> 
> Original by: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kurokonosehaacabado
> 
> Este tercer capítulo lo pueden leer en español aquí: https://www.wattpad.com/243121372-lost-03

—The moon looks beautiful—. Murmured a young maiden with sky blue colored hair, in contrast of her neutral gaze; which was, with a gesture of peaceful joy, being directed to the knight. —I am really glad I can have you by my side, Seiji. Thanks to you I can see the moon.

The knight had experience, but as every one of his kind, feigned the age of a young man: twenty or fifteen years. He was an advanced-level Nosferatu. So much, that he was taught the ancient magics: Egyptians, Greeks and Romans. His hair had reddish shades, and a rather showy tone if you ask me...  
His eyes were the color of the blood and silver; certainly, both eyes had a different color from each other. Long, long ago he lost a battle. However, he saved a lot of lives, and as an present from the queen he was gifted the Moon's fragment; it would forever keep him company, each time he looked at something. He was wearing a battle outfit, which protected almost his entire body. The helmet was hanging between his arms; it wasn't on its place. It seemed the knight wanted to urgently talk to her.

—No, princess—. He effusively answered. —It was and it still is my job. You cannot thank me for that.

She stared at him, curious, tilting slightly her head in order to see each one of the features of her knight's face. She was a mystery. I could say with accuracy how was her. But I could never have done something to explain the readers: who was that person who safeguarded from her life.

She faintly cleared her throat, forcefully resting her hands on the balcony's balustrade. Her grasp was so tight her knuckles were turning paler than usual. She was trembling a little; but she kept her habitual expressionless face nonetheless. Regarding the appearance, she was still intact.

—Y-You...—. She said with difficulty; raising one hand and this way leaning its weight on the shoulder of her companion.

—Yes, me—. A macabre grin spread across his face; his silver eye eerily fulgurating.

—What are you doing?—. She asked, as she straightened her posture. She was very weak, but somehow powerful. Almost no one knew why: just a few sages. As the word of the famous counted for the opinion of ten thousands of normal people, everyone respected the princess. Each time she raised her head and straightened her countenance she was going to test her power. Of course, only if she did it on time. 

Seiji cleared his throat, adjusting some parts of his outfit. Most than likely he was nervous. Nobody could blame him, he had to do it. Despite everything, the curse was going to chain both him and the maiden. 

—You will see as many moons as you wish. Always in different shape. Eternity in your life. You, shadow maiden, are cursed from this moment on. You know it is your doom, you understand what was done—.  
He conjured with a distant and frivolous tone as he raised his arms, making it look as if some chanting went along with the spell. Looking a bit confused at the princess; she just tried to keep her serious face, and concentrated on doing so. —A-As sacrifice...— He paused for a bit; at that moment he had the chance to quit. A forceful and demanding voice made him continue. He never knew where that came from, when he noticed his mouth opening again it was too late. 

—As a sacrifice, to fulfill the duty of the one who everything sees but everyone ignores, I will accompany this humble lady on her restless journey. I won't have any memories, each time I change form I will forget everything. I will haunt my own oblivion and she will see me be reborn, remembering everything—. The knight looked up, and saw it. Saw the way her supposedly imperturbable face frowned in a expression of anguish, terror and sadness. But it was too late, there was no going back. He sighed and, while mentioning his last words, a series of voices (louds and sharps, faints and lows) accompanied him. —The maiden of the shadows will be tormented over the course of eternity!—. Muttered, completely losing track of what was being said—. Not only will you be suffering for what will have your name!

>>Darkness will follow you with each step; it won’t be by your side: it will be behind you. You will be able to see how it consumes you; and during the night, when you believe your sanity will no longer bear the pain, you will be wrong. Scenes about the black world in which you lived will appear by fits and starts; making your consciousness to disappear from this world. Slowly fading. You will be doomed.

 

As the curse was finished, silence remained for several minutes. A gelid and dry breeze made the faces of both to be covered by their hairs.

The woman was wearing a dress that uncovered her left shoulder. Her gown was white; it had delicate laces at every turn as well as other refined details. It could be guessed that it had small pearls embedded on some parts of the fabric. She was trembling. She had a sense of foreboding; all of this would happen someday, but she did not expect that to happen so soon. She supposed she should lay aside protection, it was now pointless.

Nobody wanted to move; except the plants surrounding them, moving to the beat of the wind.  
The princess wanted to say something; she didn't want her astonishment to be so obvious. When she came out her stupor, however, it was too late.

The knight was stained scarlet in some parts. He was lying on the floor. His hand wielding the sword's bloody hilt; the weapon's edge was painted from this liquid. Perhaps it had a meaning, maybe with this the deal of the curse was complete, but in the princess' mind she was probably thinking just a few incoherent phrases.

Was her own hell approaching?  
No, she already lived one, years ago.

The knight committed suicide to forget her princess

—Welcome to Hell

 

...

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was reading a book that looked boring at first sight. But for some reason it wasn't like that to him, he was amused. In fact, he preferred to be reading rather than to do a lot of other activities, of which most of the creatures around loved to do. An example simplifying this was what he supposedly should be doing during these moments.

They were training; since when you were an inhabitant of a planet in which each creature belonged to a certain magical group, it was necessary to be organized. This was, precisely, to identify the different blood types as well as the skills or powers that made the dwellers there "stand out" in society; that made them unique, according to one of the trainer's statements.

These classifications were divided in two ambits: first the most common one, from which most of the creatures were, with a lot of varieties; then the special cases: that the creature was an Alium. These were pretty much the highlights, outstanding. No matter how ignorant the Alium was, they always obtained the best spots and jobs. It could be either politics or even police control; if they wanted it, they had it.

He wasn't going to think about every single reason why he hated the majority of that kind. It was too obvious they should be taken down from their heaven. He couldn't tell them his hate either; so it was meaningless to think about it anyway. He was also grateful nobody could read his gesture: always being a blank paper. Kuroko really doubted anybody could know something about him just by looking at his face. He considered the fact about being known to be unnecessary. For some reason (almost) everybody ignored his presence.

—Kurokocchi!—. A shout from someone was heard.

Kise Ryouta was a Light Alium. Some have thought he would be the best of the year, but there was a small inconvenient: he wasn't a very smart individual, to say the least.

He crossed the court with a cheerful smile across his face. With each step, some beams of light radiated from his body, consequence of the enthusiasm he felt when seeing the blue haired boy.

—Kise-kun, I'm right here, so calm down—. Kuroko muttered, raising a bit his right arm. This way he could be spotted in the crowd.

—I already knew you were there!

Kuroko kept his calm and collected expression, without making any movement indicating surprise, even though he wasn't used to be seen so quickly.

—That makes me really happy, Kise-kun.

—Geez!

Kise was so noisy; he was an energetic and enthusiastic person. It could be said with so much certainty that his skill matched perfectly with his behavior and appearance. He had gold-colored dazzling, shining eyes; his blond and straight hair gently swaying; he always had a joyful smile; and also, above all, he had this rather hyperactive attitude. Everything about him said one word: shine.

—Well —.Started to say Kuroko, getting up from his seat as he carefully packed away the book inside his small bag—. I guess we shall start the practice by now...— He halfheartedly finished.

Kise discretely looked at him while Akashi joined the conversation. His golden eye, together with the carmine-colored one, stared thoughtfully at the blond. He was the most acknowledged Nosferatu; he was gifted and also, had control over one of the basic elements: fire; besides the strange ability the golden eye granted him. No more details regarding this are going to be said right now, that could be an idea for later. Now we are starting a fairy tale. It is more interesting when a few details are ignored and left afterwards.

—Don't feel bad, Tetsuya —He told Kuroko, trying to somehow lift his spirits—. You can't be the only person who doesn't have an ability. In that case, you wouldn't be part of this world —He added with a smile.

The blond, who listened through everything, nodded with energy. He didn't understand completely, but knew that what Akashi planned was to make him feel better; because of it he didn't comment on the matter. 

—I know —Kuroko sighed: it was always the same. He should be grateful; however, it was getting boring since it was a very recurring theme. He already knew why he hadn't developed his powers: it was because he didn't want to. At some point they will notice, and it really didn't matter to him. Still, the sooner he avoided it, the better—. We need to leave —He added while walking away.

—Ryouta —Akashi said, as soon as the blue-haired got away from his sight.

—Y-Yes sir?

He was aware of what the redhead was able to do. Everyone respected him. If he ordered something, it had to be done. If he said something, everyone listened. Lately Kise had seen Akashi being more fond of his beloved Kurokocchi, however he didn't really pay attention to it. As Akashi hadn't show any signs of wanting to make a more elaborated move on him, Kise just ignored it.

—You better watch yourself —He sentenced as he turned his back and went away. Kise remembered very well the way Akashi's golden eye acquired a singular shine for a second. But when he wanted to make sure what he just saw, the redhead was somewhat far away, his long black cape waving with each step.

—Oi, Kise —. A low voice, which sounded bored, took him out of his reverie. It also made him flinch, he wasn't expecting that.

—Y-Yik...! —He then refrained himself— Aominecchi?

—Yeah, c'mon. You're just standing there looking like an idiot —He commented, listlessly scratching his ear.

Aomine Daiki was an Speed Alium, analogous to that of an Oryx. There was something distinctive about him though; which made him belong in a different category: he had a dark blue hair as well as dark skin, and eyes matching his hair.

—Y-Yes... —. The blond replied, following Aomine.

As they reached the center of the court, they met the others; though it was kind of a difficult task to spot Kuroko in the first place. Then they sat on metal chairs, hoping the daily speech wouldn't last for so long today.

—Take your sits —Said from behind a melodic, yet authoritarian, voice. 

It wasn't really necessary for the girl to say that, everyone already knew what their places were, and also what they were supposed to do as soon as they arrived. She was at ease, and walked by the crowd until she was at the stage in front of everyone. The woman was of medium height, smaller than most of the folks there. She had pink (akin to the tonality of a bubble gum) colored hair; Momoi Satsuki was the name.

—Good morning —. She proceeded once she was on her site. A few and vague reluctant responses could be heard, but she ignored them and displayed on the screen what the training was about: everything that had to be done. This triggered some swear words and reproaches. Momoi ignored them again and, as she set the screen on the wall, she walked away: looking for someone.

—She is always giving us a lot of training...—Kuroko looked down and started to get ready. A long day awaited him.

Everyone was aware that the pink-haired girl was inexorable, immune to pleas. She never considered her students' condition, nobody could complain to her face. A sudden scream made everybody flinch and then they ran to do their activities, thinking of it as a warning. 

—I'm sorry! —She cried out, once she found him. People there just caught glimpses of a pink mane completely covering the blue haired boy. Momoi adored him, she felt fondness towards this guy. But never knew exactly the reason; maybe because she could never figure him out. Reading and analyzing people should be an easy task to her, but it never worked on Kuroko; that made him much more interesting.

Perhaps Momoi's ability wasn't so flashy, to many it wasn't considered very remarkable or worthy of attention; it was rather uncommon and useful nonetheless.

—I-It's fine —He managed to say, giving her a few pats on the back— You don't need to apologize, I will do it all.

She also liked that: Kuroko always treated her well.

—Satsuki, what're we gonna do? —Asked Aomine, in an attempt to save Kuroko.

—What will we do, Kurokocchi? —Questioned Kise with no avail.

—May I go with...?

—Ryouta, Satsuki's embrace is drowning him! —Akashi exclaimed.

With this said, everyone turned to Kuroko, and Momoi instantly released him from her grip. Aomine just blinked in confusion while Kise started to apologize.

—I'm okay —. Muttered the blue haired boy, after bending to gasp for air.

Everyone sighed in relief and went to do their respective doings, this time more appeased. Leaving Kuroko alone with his own mental discussion; he really didn't want to know a thing about all the activities he had to do.

—You should be trying to figure out what you are —.There was a person who hadn't left yet. Akashi.  
Kuroko let out a barely noticeable shudder and looked at him.

—Akashi-kun, it is impolite to sneak up on people like that —He remarked, seemingly just a bit flustered; hardly anyone would notice that, but Akashi was one of the few who could. 

The redhead smiled and then he added:  
—Well, you're a fine one to talk.

Their talk was muffled by the constant noise the creatures at the surroundings made while practicing their powers.  
There were a lot of people inside this large room, not only a few. Most of them were divided in groups, according to the skills they had. However, the Alium were different; they usually worked alone since their power was unique. Because of this they were often really haughty and didn't accept others' help.

—What a shame —Kuroko muttered.

The Nosferatu lowered his gaze until meeting those blue eyes  
—I know —. It was all he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I clarify: THIS FANFIC DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.
> 
> I only TRANSLATED it from spanish. Because I liked it a lot!!! The idea is very interesting! :D 
> 
> I am going to be translating the next chapters, so far there are only five.  
> I do have the author's PERMISSION to translate and post this fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore any suggestions and constructive criticism regarding grammar and spelling mistakes are okay! I want to improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the spanish speaking folks!  
> Here is the link to the original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/67565375-lost  
> Please check it out, after all is thanks to this wonderful person that this fanfic exists! 
> 
> I'm just translating.  
> Credits to "kurokonosehaacabado" (meaning "kuroko has not ended/kuroko is not over" xD) Wattpad user.
> 
> Here is the author's page: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kurokonosehaacabado  
> If you are a Kuroko no Basket fan, I'm pretty sure you can find more works of your interest.
> 
>  
> 
> Así que ya saben hispanohablantes, si quieren leerlo en español ahí les dejé el link.
> 
> UPDATE: I am sorry to say that the author is no longer writing this fanfic, therefore I can't continue the translation.


End file.
